These Nights
by Linables
Summary: A drabble that I've had the urge to write for some time. How Connor and Risa spend the uncommon nights that they get all to themselves. Set some time after the book, Connor/Risa pairing of course.


**These Nights**

**By Linda/Linables**

**Rated M**

Well, I've had the idea for this drabble poking around in my mind for a while now, and I had to finally get it out. A bit of a play on the way that Risa acted when she first met Connor and he touched her for the first time. This would happen probably some time after the events in the book, at least a couple of years later I'd say. But it's not rooted in any specific plot or place, so it could honestly happen whenever, wherever.

Also, considering Risa's injury, I don't know for sure if she could feel in her paralysed limbs, but I've seen other people write fiction where she can, so I'll jump on that boat. It makes everything so much easier and so much more fun, anyway. ;) Okay, done with the super long A/N! Read on!

* * *

"_Connor_!"

My voice left my lips as nothing but a short, breathless gasp, more raw and vulnerable than I had ever heard myself sound.

Then his fingers - his own fingers - did that thing they were so good at again, and the sensation was more explosive and utterly fantastic than any I had ever felt.

At that moment, I was held entirely captive by the boy's power, and Connor knew it. I knew it as well, and even though I had grown up in a constant state of survival mode, walls built and fortified around myself as a necessary element of protection, this was the one moment when I could just let go and let myself feel everything. I was his, he was mine. He held the reins at the moment, but he held them with respect, and I found I had no trouble allowing myself to be vulnerable with him. Besides, he knew I would always return the favour.

Connor had a way with words though, and he exercised that talent well. He exercised that talent to a point that always left me gasping, screaming in delight, and begging for more.

"Risa..." he said, trailing off, the word hanging in the air as his fingers traced a slow path up my abdomen.

Case in point. I shuddered.

"Risa," he repeated, leaning down so that his lips almost grazed against my ear, hot breath blowing over my cheek.

"Do I have permission..." Connor laid his hand flat on my stomach, fanning his fingers out. "To touch you?"

In hindsight, I knew there were a million smart comebacks that I could have called upon at that moment, but right then the only word I managed to form coherently was "Yes!"

"That's good..." he said coyly, apparently getting all he could out of his current position of power. His hand landed on my right breast as he continued, rubbing and touching and occasionally brushing a thumb over the nipple.

"Now...where do you want me to touch you, Risa?"

The words left my lips without thought. I had decided already some time ago to dismiss rationality and just go with instinct and feeling.

"Everywhere!"

Connor's hand, the one not occupied by my chest, trailed down to my inner thigh.

"Please, Connor, everywhere!"

It slowly snuck upwards, almost brushing against the junction of my thighs, taking its sweet, precious, maddening time.

"_Connor_!"

It hit home, two fingers slipping inside as the boy in question swiftly brought my lips to his, kissing me with a ferocity equal to the pleasure he was generating. I strived to return the kiss with the same passion, raising a hand and tangling it in his mop of messy dark hair, lips parting earnestly and allowing his tongue to slip inside my mouth and meet mine.

The night was long, hot, and blanketed in air that hung desperately heavy with lust. Both of us wished it would last an eternity, but we would take what we could get. Moments like these, when we had the entire night to experience nothing but each other, were rare enough that we treated them like gems. The sense of security that came from the other's presence was perhaps only matched by the intensity of the lovemaking on such nights. The future was never certain. We knew that better than anyone else. But the existence of these nights, as long as either of us could help it, would definitely be.


End file.
